


What we can't have

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: We all crave for what we can't have, but the limits are sometimes set in our own mind and nothing else.





	What we can't have

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**
> 
> This was inspired by a wonderful SessKag piece by skittledoodles @ twitter, you may find the piece here: https://twitter.com/skittledoodles/status/1125888834154184704

There was something that compelled her to sneak outside their resting place and leave the group behind for a few minutes. She was not sure why she was putting herself in such a dangerous situation, wandering alone in a demon-infested land is not the wisest thing to do, but a presence was calling her, a very powerful one.

Neither Inuyasha, Shippo or Kilala could sense her leaving, they had spent days without rest and even demons need it sometimes, while Sango and Miroku were out cold. Making sure to keep her bow and arrows by her side and followed the silent call of a familiar aura. _He shouldn’t be here_, her head was racing, what was she going to do once she encountered him? She had no plan, no true way to protect herself from his power, although she assumed he would not bother to attack her, he was not the kind to waste his efforts like that, less on humans.

His body rested against an old cedar tree, whose leaves were reborn from the branches as summer approached. His pointed ears twitched at the sound of a minuscule twig snapping, he did not bother to open both eyes, he knew it was no threat, for it was the only other human being he could stand in the world that was not his little girl Rin.  
He let her approach at her own pace, her eyes wide and her muscles tensed, on high alert. She was acting odd, and his ears picked up her accelerated heartbeat, for her sake and his impatience, he spoke to break the silence.

‘‘Miko, what are you doing here?’’ He moved his head before he opened his eyes, the moonlight reflecting on them like pools of liquid gold. She gulped and stopped dead in her tracks, hiding the weapon she had brought behind her back, for reasons unknown to her. Sesshomaru would never attack her now, unless he planned to hurt Inuyasha, something he didn’t care about anymore.

‘‘I felt your presence, and I was-’’

‘‘Scared?’’ He frowned, standing up to face her. She wasn’t sure if it was fear, but it was giving all signs of one: heart speeding up, taking very careful steps to approach him as if she was walking past a wolf’s territory. 

‘‘N-No it’s not that, I just-’’ He slammed his hand against the rock wall behind her, cornering her in a position a little compromising. Their faces were inches apart, his eyes travelling all over her with curious intent. His claws pulled back from the wall and tilted her chin up, to meet her eyes.

Her breathing steadies, and she finally understands how all preys feel like on their last moments before the ambush. His eyes do not show anger, or not the kind that gets you hurt. He is seeking to establish his dominance over her, and it's working. Golden eyes focus heavily on the skin of her neck, his fangs, sharp like daggers, are bared as he speaks.

''Shouldn't you be with your kind, Kagome? You should know better than to stalk this Sesshomaru.'' There was conflict between her head and her body, Sesshomaru’s touch made her melt, but she knew it was not okay. Her hand pulled his away as she wriggled out.

‘‘I was not stalking you, besides shouldn’t you be asleep or something?’’ She fixed her hair, disheveled after being cornered against the wall, and turned her back to him. He was not satisfied with that answer and could tell there was more than what her mouth spoke. The way she shivered under the slight touch of his fingers said more than she ever would.

‘‘I don’t need as much rest as you, miko.’’ He approached her, softer than before, thinking she would let herself go if he tried a different method. She could tell what he was trying to do, get her to admit she did not come to scare him off, because he was not a threat, she came looking for him, _hoping_ he would not push her away.

‘‘You do not want to stop this…’’ The brush of his hand against hers as he took it was enough to send her heart back into a frenzy, the blood rushed and crept to her cheeks, every inch of her body was giving in, no matter how hard her mind fought to stop it. His tone was smooth, alluring to her, like he was calling for her.

Her eyes betrayed her; it was true she did not want to stop whatever was going on between them, although she claimed her heart belonged to Inuyasha. She would repeat this over and over, but her affection for the demon lord would not diminish no matter what she tried. She was sure she liked Inuyasha, no doubt about that, but how much she liked him and whether it was the same kind of feelings she had for Sesshomaru, were the things her heart wondered about.

‘‘You’re right,’’ She caressed the red markings on his wrists, her brows furrowing into a sad frown. ‘‘But I don’t know what I want either and this is just..’’ she pulled her hand back, pulling her hands closer to her chest. ‘‘This is making me more confused!’’

Her hesitation didn’t affect him, he did not pull away. He stood closer and did not need to lift her chin to make her meet his gaze. There was no need for that anymore, she seeked his eyes on her own.

‘‘You don’t fear me, you don’t hate me, you don’t know what you want...’’ He looked away, she bit her lip and tried to reach for him, he did not try to stop her. ‘‘I do not understand this either, so let’s hope next time we meet, we have it figured it out, miko.’’ 

‘‘Wait, Sesshomaru!’’ He left before she had a chance to touch his face, to make sure this was not one of her dreams that ended shortly before waking up, about them meeting in the dark, away from everyone’s eyes. His demon speed was unmatched, she couldn’t see when he had left until he was not in front of her anymore. Her heart weighted more than usual that night, and so did his, as his figure rode the air.

Her body falling to her knees, Kagome wondered if she was making the right choices, letting him leave, not calling out his name, seeking him out in the middle of the night, everything was questioned in a matter of seconds, tears rushing down her cheeks as nothing but the cold air and the dark sky embraced her to comfort her.


End file.
